In the arms of the Angel
by sas.90
Summary: PaigeKyle x Set after Season 7 final. x Paige has a ringing in her ears. Someone is calling for her. When she discovers where the ringing comes from she orbs to the Golden Gate Bridge and she finds an old lover. Her feelings for him resurface.Oneshot


_**PaigeKyle x Set after Season 7 final. x Paige has a ringing in her ears. Someone is calling for her. When she discovers where the ringing comes from she orbs to the Golden Gate Bridge and there she finds an old lover. Her feelings for him resurface. Oneshot. Songfic.**_

**Notes; This was just an idea that popped into my head. It's a short, Oneshot songfiction about Paige and Kyle. I was listening to the song 'In the Arms of the Angel' by Sarah Mclachlan and I thought that I could write a short story around it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, if I did I'd be rich and I'd be in Fiji partying with some pleasurable company.  
**

* * *

**In the arms of the Angel.**

Paige paced up and down the livingroom, a frustrated look upon her delicate face. ''Will you stop the ringing already?" she called out while looking up. ''I don't know where you are so you might as well just stop bothering me for Heaven's sake.'' She closed her eyes and massaged her temples lightly. _This is giving me a freakin' migraine. _She thought to herself.

When the ringing continued to ring she threw her head back in frustration and looked up at the ceiling once again. ''Leo!'' she yelled. ''Leo! I need your help!'' Paige folded her arms and waited. There was some stumbling heard upstairs and a few moments later Leo came rushing down the stairs. ''Paige? What's wrong are you hurt?'' he asked as he made his way into the livingroom. He froze when he saw Paige standing in the middle of the room, her arms still folded. ''You're not hurt.'' He noted.

''Oh. Yes I am. I have a ringing in my ears which is giving me a huge headache and if it's not going to stop any time soon I'll go insane. It kind of looks like the rining when I became a proper whitelighter so I figured you might be able to help me since you have been a whitelighter for ages.'' She rushed through her sentence causing Leo to blink his eyelids a several times.

''A-what?''

he walked over to her with a slightly confused look on his face. ''I need your help. There's a ringing in my ears and I –ahh.'' She pulled a face and placed her fingers against her temples. ''It hurts.'' She explained. Leo nodded his head, now finally understanding her point, ''I think someone wants to contact you, Paige. You need to sit down and concentrate.'' He told her.

''How can I concentrate when this whoever-it-might-be is giving me a migraine?'' she protested, but taking place on the couch as Leo shot her a look. He knelt down in front of her, ''Close your eyes.'' He said gently. Paige stared at him for a moment. ''Paige. Trust me. Just close your eyes.''

''Fine.'' She sighed slightly and closed her eyelids.

''Now what? I feel like a complete idiot.'' She mumbled. ''Concentrate on your breathing. Try to sense where the calling is coming from.'' Leo told her while keeping an eye on her. Paige bit her lower lip and started to breathe slightly deeper and more relaxed.

''It's not working.'' She breathed impatiently. ''Give it some time, Paige. Focus.'' Leo shifted slightly. ''Would you like me to hum with it as well?'' she mocked. Leo rolled his eyes, ''Paige..'' ''I know, I know. Focus.'' She inhaled deeply.

''The Golden Gate Bridge.'' She suddenly she said as he eyes flew open. Leo raised an eyebrow. ''It's coming from the Golden Gate Bridge, I sensed it.'' She told her brother-in-law. Leo smiled, ''See, it worked. Orb there and find out why you're being called.'' He got to his feet and held out his hand. Paige took it smiling and got up as well. ''Thanks Leo.'' She said. ''Hm-hmm. Be careful.'' Paige nodded her head and orbed out in a swirl of bright white lights.

_**Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight**_

Moments later Paige's appearance started to take form and the bright lights died away slowly. She had orbed herself onto the top of the large red bridge which connected San Francisco to the North. Paige glanced around, but it seemed like she was there alone. _Where are you? _She thought to herself. A large, warm hand placed itself upon her shoulder causing Paige to spin around.

She felt her heart skip a beat and her eyes widened. ''Oh my God.'' She whispered.

It was Kyle.

Kyle, her ex-boyfriend. The one who had known all about her second life. The one who had been so obsessed with killing the Avatars that it has cost him his own life. Paige had been devasted over his death, but eventually she had learned the there was a reason for everything and she had moved on. Now he was back. He was standing right there in front of her, a grin plastered on his face and his deep blue eyes never once leaving hers.

''Kyle! How could you. Why would you..'' she faltered over her own words as she felt the rage growing inside of her. Rage? She hadn't expected this feeling at all. She always thought that when she'd see him again she would sink into his arms and never let go again. Now in stead of feeling that way, she was angry. Pissed off. Pissed off, because he had left her like that. Because he hadn't even kissed her properly on their last meeting. Pissed off because she loved him and he had been so stubborn, not realising how much it had hurt her to see him die in her arms.

''Paige..'' Kyle started, but Paige cut him off. ''No Kyle! How could you do that to me? How could you leave me like that, you said we would meet again, but you never showed up. I waited for you!'' she yelled, releasing all the pain and hurt she had kept hidden for the past few months. ''Paige. I'm so sorry.'' Kyle looked at her, his eyes full of hurt and regret. He had never meant to hurt her. If he had even had the oppertunity or the time he would've visited her.

''Please don't be mad at me, Paige. The Elders were watching, I couldn't come and see you. No matter how bad I wanted to. I promise.'' He put a gentle finger under her chin. Paige let out a small sigh ''But. I.. I just..-''

Kyle cut her off by putting his index-finger on her lips gently. ''Don't Paige. I needed to see you now. I missed you.'' He told her.

_**In the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there**_

Paige felt her heart flutter when his finger touched her lips. She could melt away under his gentle touch, just like her anger had suddenly disappeared when she saw the look in his eyes.

''I missed you too.'' She said. Kyle smiled slightly and put his hand on her cheek. Paige instantly moved her head into his cupped hand and they made eye-contact. ''Are you allowed to see me?'' she asked him quietly. Kyle shook his head, ''They don't know and I think it's better if it stays that way.'' He stepped closer to her and wrapped his warm muscular arms around her body, preventing her from leaving him behind.

Paige let her teeth bite down on her lower lip and placed her hands upon his broad chest. ''You know nothing will come out of this, Kyle. We can't be together.'' She told him, her voice carrying a tone of regret.

''I know. I just wanted to hold you one last time. I really didn't get a chance the last time we saw each other.'' He replied, playing with her top. A small smile spread across Paige's face as she watched him lowering his head gently. She knew what he wanted, but was it smart to allow him? Paige looked at him and played with the thought to move away from him, but before she could Kyle's lips pushed against her and she closed her eyes.

She felt the butterflies swarming her stomach and she put her hand on Kyle's cheek. It all returned. All the feelings that she had once had for him. The way her body tingled when his rough skin brushed against hers. The way a surge of goosebumps ran throughout her body when she felt the warmth of his breath against her neck and when his tongue so carefully and gently explored her mouth. Paige returned the kiss and made it grow more passionate.

She looped her arms around his neck when he pulled her closer against his body. She had missed this so much, being with Kyle, kissing him, being in his arms or just looking into his gorgeous blue eyes.

Kyle pulled back slightly, out of breath from the intense kiss, but he kept his face close to hers. Paige looked up and gave him a slight smile. Kyle smiled back at her and moved a strand of her dark hair out of her face. ''I've missed your kisses you know.'' He told her. Paige raised an eyebrow. ''I did. You're a really good kisser.'' Kyle ran his hand down her back gently, causing Paige to shiver slightly. ''Suck up.'' She laughed slightly. Kyle smiled and kissed her cheek softly, ''I wish I could be with you.'' Paige bit her lower lip and ran her hands down his chest, ''You can. For tonight, right?'' she asked hopefully.

Kyle nodded slowly, ''If the Elders don't call me.'' He lowered his head again. Paige took that oppertunity and kissed him again. While Kyle kissed back she pushed him against the bridge gently and she started to unbutton his shirt. She felt Kyle smile slightly against his lips and she pushed up against him, letting him know how bad she wanted him.

_**So tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lie  
that you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees**_

About an hour later Paige pulled her top back on and she made her way over to Kyle who just pulled his shirt on. ''Let me help you.'' She smiled and buttoned his shirt up for him gently. Kyle watched her, a smile plastered onto his face. He hadn't been able to stop grinning for the past few minutes. What they had just done. It had only been their second time, but it had been..

Magical.

He couldn't find another word for it. He didn't want to think of leaving her, they always had such a great time together, why couldn't they just be together?

Kyle sighed inwardly and wrapped his arms around Paige's body when she was finished buttoning his shirt up. ''I love you.'' He said quietly.

Paige looked up at him and a weak smile played across her lips, ''Don't say that please, Kyle. I mean. It was hard enough to move on the first time. I don't want us to end like this. I want us to end both being happy.'' She let out a sigh, ''I can't explain it. I'm sorry.''

Kyle shook his head gently, ''You don't have to Paige. I know exactly how you feel.'' He brushed her cheek with his thumb tenderly and kissed her forehead. Paige looked away from him and watched the cars moving beneath them. It was a beautiful sight; all the cars with their headlights on. She glanced up at the sky and did all she could not to gasp in awe. The sky looked simply breathtaking. It was streaked orange and a few clouds had a pink linging due to the sun that was setting.

Kyle looked up as well, but not to see the sky.

''Paige. I have to go.'' He whispered, looking back at her. Paige looked at him, feeling her heart starting to beat faster. ''Why?'' she asked, though she could easily guess the answer. ''The Elders.'' Kyle replied, confirming her first guess. Paige let her teeth bite down on her lower lip and looked down at her feet, ''Okay.'' She whispered quietly, nearly unhearable. ''I'm sorry.'' He put his finger under her chin and lead her eyes back to his. ''I'll never forget you, Paige.'' He said and he kissed her forehead tenderly.

Paige closed her eyes momentarily and opened them again, but Kyle had already disappeared. ''Kyle..'' she breathed as she could feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes. He had left her once again. Again without saying a proper goodbye and again without giving her the chance to look into his eyes before he would orb out and leave her behind with nothing but lonelyness. Paige let out a stiffled sob and orbed out in a swirl of white lights.

When she orbed into her bedroom she slumped down onto her bed and started crying softly. Why didn't she just deserve a guy who loved her and who would take care of her? She wanted something like Piper and Leo had.

Real love.

Paige pulled her knees upto her chin and wrapped her arms around them tightly. She wondered how Kyle was feeling. If he was feeling the same as her, Lonely. Paige closed her eyes and started rocking herself back and forth gently. There's a reason for everything. She reminded herself as a single tear fell down her cheek. She just hoped that not being able to have Kyle, had a really good reason.

_**In the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
**_

* * *

**Notes; Ooooh. I hope you liked. I know it wasn't that long, but like I said it was just a quick Oneshot. (Took me bloody 3 hours to write though, because I kept getting distracted.) Anyhow, please leave a review to let me know if you liked this story. Ciao.. xxx**


End file.
